


Wait, There's Two of You?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Captain America Steve Rogers, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Identity Porn, Idiots in Love, Multi, Oblivious Tony Stark, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony makes some realisations...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Wait, There's Two of You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veteratorianvillainy (skeptics_secret)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptics_secret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [veteratorianvillainy (skeptics_secret)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptics_secret/pseuds/veteratorianvillainy) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Prompt - Tony doesn't realize he's dating two people, let alone that they're best friends (but they definitely know)

Tony makes his way up the stairs to Cap’s SHIELD issued flat. He figured Cap wouldn’t mind a lift to the Avengers meeting for a pleasant change. He makes his way down the hall with a bounce to his step… well, as much of a bounce you could get in a 200 pound suit of armour.

He finds the door unlocked and decides to let himself in. Given how close they were, he was sure Cap wouldn’t mind. Though he thinks maybe he should give the man a talking to about leaving his door unlocked.

 _‘Then again’_ he thinks as he looks back out into the hallway. _‘Given that most of Cap’s neighbours were likely SHIELD agents… It was probably fine’_

“Flirt with Iron Man for me, won’t you?” a voice comes from within the apartment.

 _‘Maybe Cap was talking to his roommate’_ he thinks. Tony walks further into the apartment, careful to keep his steps light and quiet. _‘I suppose it makes sense that Cap would talk to his roommate about me’_

Tony looks around a corner to see Cap talking to a blond man.

“You could be flirting with him yourself if you didn’t pull that stupid stunt last week with Crossbones” Cap says.

 _‘What? Wait…?’_ Tony’s mind screeches to a stop. _‘What? But… that was Cap.’_ It was Cap who did that. The blond guy wasn’t Cap. He couldn’t be. Cap was standing right there in his uniform. The blond guy couldn’t be Cap.

…couldn’t he?

_‘Oh god’_

Where they both Cap? How did never notice? He was an idiot. He was an absolute fool. Was it just a game to them? Did they think it was funny to lead him on? All those friendly kisses didn’t seem so friendly any more.

 _‘Yeah, flirt with the man in the metal suit, he’s just a robot, right?’_ Tony thinks to himself bitterly _‘Not like he could have feelings, right? Not like he actually has a heart’_

But why did they have to be so cruel as to tease him like this? Like any of it meant something to them. To think he thought he had a chance with him. Well them. Fuck. It was all one great be joke to them, wasn’t it.

Tony turns around to leave. He was done he. Done with the Avengers too. He do things on his own.

“I just wish he would realise how much we want him. One day, right, Buck?” one of them says.

“Relax, Stevie. We can’t just rush him. We have to be patient. He’d never agree to go steady with us otherwise” the other, Buck(?), says.

 _‘What?’_ No, he can’t be hearing that right… can he?

They want him to be their boyfriend? Both of them?

Tony turns back around and marches into the room. “I’m going to give you exactly one chance to explain yourselves”

“Shellhead? What are you doing here?” The blond guy says.

“Ah-ah, no. I want to know, what is going on?” he says. “You, what, both want to be my boyfriend?”

“We’ve do you think we’ve been trying for the past couple of months? What makes you think that we wouldn’t want to be your boyfriend?” Cap says.

“I don’t know. I just… don’t even know what to think right now, if I’m being honest.” Tony says. “I thought you were the same person…”

“Oh” they say in unison.

“I could see… how that might be a problem” the blond guy says.

“You really didn’t notice that we were two different guys?” Cap says. He looks over at the blond guy sizing him up. “I mean… I’m more muscular than him.”

“I’m taller though” The blond guy says.

“You know size doesn’t matter, Stevie”

“Says the one flexing his muscles” Stevie(?) laughs.

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who brought size into this”

“Only as a way to tell us apart.” Cap explains, folding his arms across his chest.

 _‘Oh god, there’s two of them’_ he thinks to himself.

“So… whatdya say?”

“Why not, I guess?” Tony says. “Though, you really need to work on a few things. Communication, for one”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
